A Way to End it All
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Third story to "How They Met" and "It's Complicated". Ramona is finally ready to take down her enemy. But when things go wrong, will she succeed with help from rival thief Sly, or will she end up like her father? Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1: It's Come to an End, My Dear

**Author's Note:** This story is a continuation of my only two chapter filled stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Like I mentioned above, this is a continuation of How They Met and It's Complicated. Ramona finally attempts to take over her enemy, but when things go wrong, will she succeed or end up like her father? I'm hoping I can get this story past 11 chapters and make the chapters longer. And I know this is short, but the rest will hopefully be longer. I also review when I can and/or when I get a decent amount of reviews for the story. Please read and review and let me know what you think along with suggestions._

A Way to End it All

Chapter 1: It's Come to the End, My Dear

I was so full of excitement and fear I thought I would burst. Finally, after years and years and countless hours of hard work, I had finally collected everything I needed to remove my enemy. I was currently working my way down to the basement of Cortex's base. There, I would be able to put all the crystals, gems, relics and everything else I had collected into use. Each item was securely placed inside my satchel and I could access them easily. Somewhere in the basement, there was a main power generator that I would need to gain access to. I had planned this out completely with Charlotte and Sitka, and in order for the machine to blow and make everything that Cortex own crumble, I would have to place all one-hundred and sixty-one items in the generator in a specific way. After the generator was rendered useless, I'd have to work my way up to the top of Cortex's base, which was unfortunately a castle, so I could confront the coward myself. The grown man hid behind machines and cronies to get his work done and it was time to end it all.

I eventually reached the door to the basement after working my way down a few flights of stairs. The door was large and metal and had a rather simple lock on the door. The downside to this basement was that it wasn't only one room. It was a series of rooms connected together. I'd have to find the room with the generator and get to work. I cracked the lock with ease and strolled in with caution. The first room was completely empty and another door rested on the other side of the room. As I walked, I surveyed my surroundings. The room was gray and cold and my footsteps gave off a quiet echo in the empty area. The walls were bolted and welded together and I noticed drainage pipes near the ceiling. In the center of the ceiling, there was a grate at the top that led to another room inside the castle. It was a dimly lit room and was as depressing as a graveyard. I had left the door I had entered through cracked slightly so I could get out incase something went wrong.

Like the first door, the one on the opposite side of the room would be rather simple to crack. I placed my lock picking tool inside the crack and started shimming it up and down and waited for the lock to crack open. My heart almost exploded when the door behind me slammed shut and bars locked it in place. The same happened tot eh door I was standing at. I assumed I had hit a trip wire on the lock and I had set off an alarm. The sound of rushing water filled my ears and I looked to the drain pipes. Water flowed out viciously and onto the floor. I was completely sealed inside the room now turned swimming pool and had no way to get out. I rushed to the first door and attempted to find a way to life the bars and open the door. Water surrounded the base of my shoes and the room was filling quickly and I knew I was low on time. There was no lock on the bars and no base. They came out of the wall and over the doors. The intercom squeaked on and the venomous voice of my enemy filled the room.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to infiltrate my fortress? You and your siblings could never be smart enough to get past my security systems. Your just like your father, stupid and simple-minded." He laughed over the intercom.

"Don't you dare say a word against my father! I will take you down!" a pang of anger soared through my veins and I was fully remember why I hated that man. By now, the water had risen to my knees and was still flowing in.

"Headstrong just like him too. And just like your dear daddy, you'll meet the same stick end. Water will continue to flow into this room until I no longer have a raccoon running around and causing me trouble. So I have to say, it's come to an end, my dear." The intercom shut off and water still flowed like a waterfall. I was now up to my waist in water and I had gotten nowhere in getting the doors open. I changed tactics and started climbing the walls. I would attempt to pry the ceiling grate open and escape through there. Thankfully I didn't have to climb so far but that also meant I didn't have much time. I climbed across the ceiling and my paws grasped the bars and I let my body go straight down. I pulled on the bars and nothing happened. I looked for a latch of some sort to open it, any kind of way to pry it open. The water started to touch the tips of my now exposed feet and I was almost out of time. I slipped my arm though and felt around on the outside for a lever or lock and my heart sank when I didn't feel one. I swung to the other side of the bars and searched. I realized the water was flowing in faster and I was now up to my chest in cold water.

I was running out of ideas as the water touched the base of my neck. I tilted my head upwards so I could give myself more time. Then it hit me, the water would have to drain out of here somehow and there should be a floor drain. My snout slipped through the bars as the water slipped past my cheeks. I took one last lungful of air before the water slipped over my nose and I released the bars. I swam to the bottom of the room and searched around for a drain. My eyes locked onto one on the other side of the room and I was as had as I could. I always loved the water and could hold my breath for a lengthily amount of time but I couldn't piddle around. I tried to shift it open but it was extremely hard for two reasons. One, I was completely submersed in water and couldn't turn things easily and two, it was locked. It was complex and would need a special key in order for it to open.

My lungs burned and I was running out of air. I couldn't go back to the grate for more air. Water was still flowing and the top would be overflowed. My shout wasn't that long and it would be a worthless attempt. I lungs were on fire and I was starting to see black spots in my vision. I couldn't believe that I was so close to realizing my goal only have be beaten by water. I was lightheaded and disoriented. I didn't know up from down and I was seeing more black spots. I couldn't help but think of everything I had been through to get to this stage and everything was flashing by inside my brain. I though of everything as I released my breath and the black spots became a blob and took over both my vision and thinking powers. I felt myself hit the ground gently as I slipped out of reality and into my own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_This chapter, along with many more after this, is telling the events that led up to chapter 1. For a while this story will stay in the Sly Cooper section and it might have to become a crossover since Dr. Cortex belongs in the Crash Bandicoot section and not to me. But I'll probably write it in a way to where it won't need to be one, unless I'm asked otherwise by enough people. So, please read and review and let me know what you think. And again, I know this chapter is short but things are getting started and the first few will be short._

Chapter 2: Thinking Back

_6 Months Earlier_

I grunted as I tossed another heavy packing box on top of one already on the living room floor. I hoped that this would be the last time I would have to pack up my things and go to a new location. I was close to completing the task I worked my whole teenage and adult life for. I only had two keys I needed to steal before I confront Cortex myself. This job might have already been completed if Charlotte hadn't found more things that I had needed to steal a year ago. But, all the moving would be worth it after this was all over with.

"I hate moving." I said after turning around. Sly handed another box off to me and I stacked it with the others. He had stopped by while I was in the middle of packing and I had coaxed him into helping me.

"Then why do you take everything with you if you come back in two months?" I moved to the middle of the room and sat before piling more things into a box.

"Because I don't want someone breaking in and stealing things, ironic as that is. And I know this place can be broken into." I shot him a glance and he flashed a smile.

"I only come over when I know you're home or in the country. So if you hate packing just get a house sitter. I'll watch it if you want me to."

"Not going to happen." I snorted a laugh as I placed the last piece into the box. I folded the flaps down while Sly applied packing tape on them.

"Why not? I think I can take care of an apartment." We stood after the box was shut and secured. He picked the box up and placed it with the others before we continued to conversation.

"Because you're gone just as often as I am," He nodded as I flopped onto the couch, "and I won't have to pack for a while after my plane lands." He sat on the cushion next to me.

"How long do you plan on being gone? You were gone a good a while last time."

"Well," I though of my time plans, "if I leave tomorrow morning and make my flight, it'll take about eight hours to get from Paris to Tokyo if I don't get delayed. Then, I'll plan for a week before going after the key. So after I get the key I'm taking two weeks off and I turn into a tourist." I chuckled when I realized I turn into a tourist every time I visit a new place, "After that, I pack everything up and catch a plane to southern Peru. I'll search the ancient cities until I find the second key. After all that's done, I go back to Sydney and stay with my sister while we make out final plans. If everything goes smoothly like planned, I should be back in six or nine months but if things go wrong, anywhere from ten to twelve months."

"That's" he paused, "that's a long time. Are you coming back to Paris after everything's done?" he rolled his head in my direction.

"Probably, if I stay in Australia it'll be a higher chance of getting arrested. Paris would be the safest place to go. But I'll lie low for a while anyway so no matter where I go I won't steal anything."

"So are you going to stay a thief after this is over or blend into normal, law abiding society?" I stood and walked to the sliding glass door. Winter was approaching quickly and snow was already falling and sticking. I looked out at it while I answered.

"No, I'm staying a thief; I love what I do. I just have no idea what I'll steal after this is all over. The only things I've always gone out to steal are the items I need for taking down Cortex. I'll figure something out after it's said and done." I realized he had gotten up off the couch when he placed his paws on my shoulders.

"You're worried about this, aren't you?" Sly always had a way of finding out the emotions I desperately try to hide.

"I'd be lying if I said I was worry free and ready to get on that flight." I was ready to get all of this over with but I would have no way of knowing how things would turn out. Even if I had my back to him, I could tell he quickly smirked. '

"You'll work things out." his arms wrapped around my waist briefly in a backwards hug before I was released, "I have to get going. I've got a job to pull tonight and I have to make sure every thing's ready." I nodded silently and he slid the door open. He was halfway out the door before he turned back briefly.

"Just do me a favor and come back in one piece, ok?" I chuckled briefly.

"I'll try my best." And with that, he darted from my balcony and to wherever he was heading. After sliding the door closed and locking it, I returned to my packing. I only had the living room to pack up into boxes and I could relax. Since I already had my kitchen supplies packed, I'd decided just to go out for dinner. I sat back in the floor to finish packing and go over my plans. I didn't know the importance of the keys I was getting ready to retrieve but Charlotte said they were important. I didn't argue with her and figured I'd need them no matter what. I knew they were extremely well hidden in their locations and be difficult to find.

I spent the rest of the afternoon packing my things up and when the sun started setting, I went out and brought home my dinner. It took almost an hour to get to the Chinese restaurant, order my food, wait for it, and come back home. I would have taken my car but I've had engine troubles for the past few months and I'd need to look at it. So until then, I had to walk everywhere. I had decided to leave my car in Pairs while I was on my two upcoming jobs and fix it after I had returned home. I was nervous about being so close to completing my life goal, but I was also exited for having this completed. I relaxed after I had gotten home and eaten. My packing was done and I went to bed early so I could get enough sleep and sit though the painfully long plane ride in my future.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Accusations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_I finally got this chapter posted; I had some slight computer problems which delayed me updating the story. But it's all fixed now and I'll post chapter 4 when I get more views/reviews. This chapter is still in the flashback stage and will continue with chapter 1 in about 4 more chapters. Also, I know this chapter might have been a little boring but it'll pick up in the next chapter. Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think and I'm also open for any suggestions or helpful criticism._

Chapter 3: Training and Accusations

I kept my fists close to my chest and was in a defensive stance as I circled my brother. He was also in a fighting stance as we stared each other down, ready to throw punches. I stepped forward and threw the first punch. My right paw impacted his palm before returning to their original position. He smirked and I continued my reign of punching. One hit after another landed somewhere on Sitka and he took a small step back with each hit. I ducked when he attempted to knock me to the ground with his arm and that's when I went for his stomach. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck before using my knee to hit him in the stomach. He grunted before doubling over slightly. That gave me an opportunity to use my elbows on his back and put him in a headlock. We tumbled to the ground while my arm was still secure around his neck. He tried to pry my arms off, but they were locked on.

"Tap out and I'll let go!" I shouted after his struggling got him nowhere. I heard him sigh before he started pounding his fists on the floor. I released him from my grip and he rolled away. Usually, after we landed in a new location, we would brush up on out fighting skills before going out on jobs, just to be safe. It was always fun and we rarely got hurt seriously. It was for practical reasons and fun in the process. We never got really mad at each other, just miffed when one of us lost. Whenever I got in a real fight with a thug on the streets or on a job, I usually won. I did get my fair share of being beaten up on jobs but I left the attackers in pain. Growing up with six brothers off various ages, my sisters and I would have either needed to learn to fight, or be at the mercy of my brothers.

"I swear," my brother said as he sat up, "for a little thing you're tough." I let out a laugh before standing. We had landed in Tokyo, Japan earlier in the week and were getting ready to plan out our upcoming heist after we finished out wrestling match. We had rented out an apartment like building in Japan and decided to set up the crash mats in the largest room of the building, an area similar to a basement.

"Alright, let's see your punches." He said before placing his paws in from of me. I balled my own into fists and braced myself before getting ready to start punching, "You know what you're doing for the heist, right?" he continued after I landed my first punch in his open palm.

"Yeah, but don't you think the idea is a little risky? Stealing a highly guarded key in front of the emperor of Japan while trying to pull off a traditional dance that has no room for errors?" I hit his palm with a right hook while asking my question.

"I know it's risky and going to be difficult but do you have a better plan?" he blocked my next punch and I gave an irritated sigh.

"Punch his lights out and take the stupid thing, that's my plan."

"Is violence always the answer with you?" I stopped momentarily and nodded.

"That's not always a bad thing you know. Why sit and wait to do something when you can just go out there and get things done yourself? And if you have to punch a few people in the process, more power to you." He rolled his eyes and I did a series punches and a kick.

"Fine, now for your upcoming job," I put his paws back up and prepared for my next series of hits, "you and Charlotte will sneak in with the other event dancers in the palace. After you're dressed in you disguise, flow with the dance and get the lock open on the case for the key without being caught by anyone. Then, while the other dances are spinning their umbrellas and anything else they're planning to twirl, steal the key. After it's in your possession, keep dancing to avoid suspicion. After everything is said and done, you and Charlotte get out of the palace and get back here as soon as you can. And be sure you have the key in your robes before you leave! I'm not reliving Amsterdam and the blue gem." He shot me a glance and I rolled my eyes. While in Amsterdam a few months ago, I had dropped the gem I was in search of when I was running from the local police forces.

"That happened one time! It won't happen again, I swear!" I laughed and swung another kick.

"Alright, but have you even attempted that dance you need to do for the heist? We go out in three days and you need to be ready."

"Three or four times, give or take some." I looked down and continued punching.

"Three or four times?" he repeated, "We gave it to you a month ago, what have you been doing?" I could tell I was going to have to sit through a nagging session.

"I've been busy." I my chin in slightly and brushed my bangs from my eyes before returning to my punching stance.

"Busy doing what?" he paused for a minute before letting a smirk form on his face, "I know what it is."

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow at his suspicion and tried to figure out what he was getting at.

"You can't deny it either!" his smirk turned into a chuckle while I still tried to figure out what he was trying to say. We both had gotten out of our training stances and my arms were crossed in thought.

"Would you just tell me what you're brewing up in that twisted brain of yours?" I balled my fists up and got ready to punch the answer out of him.

"As soon as you reconnect with an old friend who just happens to be a thief that you are 'rivals' with, you've been slipping in you own thieving work." He lifted his eyebrows and pointed a finger in my direction.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say!" I couldn't help but smile at the question and didn't really know if it was true or not.

"Then why are you smiling? You're a good thief but a horrible liar!" he pointed a second time before turning to leave.

"I'm not lying you're just making false assumptions out of a simple friendship!" I heard him laugh and he turned.

"Look, if you'll work on the dance for the heist then I might take that comment back." He turned into his room and closed the door. I gave an inward growl and punched the nearby punching bag before deciding to actually prepare for my big heist in three days.


	4. Chapter 4: Thieving in the Spotlight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_This chapter is still in the flashback section but in a chapter or two it'll switch back to chapter one and things will be on a roll from there. And I know it's a bit short, but I'm working on making it longer. So, please read and review and let me know what you think and/or any opinions. Thanks(:_

Chapter 4: Thieving in the Spotlight

I gave a huff as I tried to shift my disguise into a comfortable position. I was a person who was used to wearing jeans and t-shirts, not traditional Japanese performance garments. For once, I was actually against doing a plan this risky. In order to get the next to last key that I needed, I would have to break it out of its locked down case. Normally, that would be a simple enough plan, if it wasn't in the middle of a crowded room, filled with all types of Japanese officials, including the emperor. To make it even more challenging, my brother had the ingenious plan of trying to swipe the key while performing for the emperor and his guests. Since it was the emperors' birthday party, he decided to invite over a thousand people and have various forms of entertainment. For the party plans, the traditional Japanese dancing would be performed first, followed by more modern things. My sister and I along, along with a few of out cousins we had persuaded to help us, would be the entire dancing troop for the traditional dancing. I had no problem stealing the key, I did feel somewhat guilty knowing this would ruin the old goat's birthday. I had nothing against the guy, I just wanted the key.

After I had finally gotten situated in my robes, I followed my sister and cousins to behind the stage. Being non-natives, we had our faces almost completely covered in makeup to ensure we wouldn't be recognized. I was thankful my hair was a deep black and not a deep cobalt color like my sisters' and with that being said, we had to scramble to find a suitable wig for her to wear in order for this job to run smoothly. I also couldn't deny that I was extremely worried about this job. It would have to be executed quickly, without fumbling, and without being caught. The stage crew handed each of us an umbrella before we were ushered behind the curtain. Our umbrellas would be out main cover. There would be three breaks in the performance. I would unlock the case during the first pause and during the second one I would take the key and hid it within my robes. The third and last pause would be when the performance was over and we could make our escape.

"This had better work." I mumbled softly to my sister as we got ready for the curtain to rise. Our backs were pressed against each other while equal numbers of the others were to our fronts. All fourteen of us opened our umbrellas and made them face the audience so it hid our bodies. The purpose of the dance as to tell some kind of story without actors so if each umbrella was placed in a certain way, an image would be depicted with the highly detailed pictures on the front; in this case a dragon. They were large enough so that if we crouched, we would be completely shielded by the props. I could pick the lock once the audience started clapping and the stagehands my brother had paid off would ensure no one behind the stage would see me steal the key. The key wasn't the only artifact within the area. Various pots and swords that were highly prized were also on display along with a few keys of unknown importance. I took a deep breath when I heard the curtain rise and the spotlights fell over us. The music started, the curtain rose, and I silently hoped this would all end well.

The purpose of the dragon umbrella was to make it look realistic as possible by using the pieces in time with another and use those as much as possible instead of showing our faces, which was perfectly fine with me. We moved in the domino effect, swaying to the left of the stage before spinning the umbrellas over our heads so the 'dragon' could turn and head right. We moved in various directions for a good five minutes until we backed up into the middle of the stage and stood still. The music stopped and the clapping started. Charlotte held my umbrella in place while I dashed to the key case, still covered by the shadow of the props. I quickly pulled my lock picking tools from my robes and jimmied the lock open. I kept the door closed and slid back into position when the music started again. I realized I would have to be quicker on the next pause or we would be caught.

Like the first part, we moved in a domino effect only it was more complicated. We would have to move even faster as the story of the scaled beast got more intense. The backdrops were changing as the story continued and the lights dimmed. The half of the dragon I played, the lower half, stayed still for a moment and I had a brief chance to look out into the crowd. I mentally groaned when I saw that the emperor was sitting dead in the middle of the front row and watching the traditional show intently. Getting out of here unnoticed would definitely be a challenge. We were set into movement again and this whole charade was almost over. We got ready for the final part by swinging the umbrellas over our head and stopped in the middle of the stage, the entire dance was finally over. I darted to the case and threw the door opened. I then heard the emperor as for the dancers to show their faces and I knew there was no time to hide the key in my robes. I groaned at the thought but knew it was the only choice. I held the key tight in my teeth and tried to make my mouth look as normal as possible. I shuttered as I though about who or what could have possibly come into contact with what I was now clutching in my mouth.

I got back to my place just in time to lower my umbrella. We were asked to bow before we were permitted to leave for the night. We did what we were told and did the stereotypical Japanese bow. We exited to the left of the stage and that's when the dreaded sounds filled my ears. The guards had noticed the key was gone almost immediately and we took off. They knew it had to be one of us and my sister and I didn't take a chance by sticking around. It was hard to run in the robes but we still made good ground. I held the key even tighter in my teeth and silently hoped I didn't swallow it while we made out escape. We were both heavily pursued by palace guards and running as fast as possible. I was relieved when I saw my brother pull up with my car, which was finally fixed, so we could get in and away. Charlotte got in the front while I jumped in the back. He stepped on the gas and quickly got away from the guards who chased us on foot.

I realized I still held the key in my mouth after we were out of the heat. I spat the key into my open palm and cringed at the metallic taste that remained in my mouth. I looked at the medium sized, bronze, jewel incrusted item and realized how close I was to reaching my goal. After I swiped the twin key from the remains of the Mayan temples in Peru, this all could end.

"Please tell me you got the key, Ramona." Sitka said from the drivers' seat.

"Trust me, I've got it." I placed it in my bag that was sitting in the floor and slumped in the seat. We would pack tonight and get on a plane to Peru in the morning. With as much doubt I had that this would actually work, I was please with the outcome. We were caught but for once no one was hurt and we got what we came for. But no matter how well this could have gone out, I'm not coming back to Japan for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5: Rocks Will Roll

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Alright, this is the last chapter in the flashback part of this story but I'm pretty sure that this story will surpass 11 chapters, finally (: I do hope for more reviews but I've decided to go ahead and post this chapter due to the amount of hits to it. But I do appreciate reviews and I hope you'll leave one and let me know what you think._

Chapter 5: Rocks Will Roll

Strangely enough, I find that wondering aimlessly though a weed and vine infested jungle is actually easier to do than sneak around through a crowded city while on a job. There are a lot less guards or people out to get me arrested, and the fact that when I was a child I always explored the woods next to my dad's help was also an added bonus. After I stole the key from Tokyo, Japan, we took a plane to Peru to get the last one. We tried to do recon around the area but the jungle was too thick so they sent me in. We did know that it's in the temple somewhere in the jungle; I just had to find it. After I found the temple I would have to get in there somehow and find the key. After I found the key, I'd have to steal it in such a way that it didn't set off any type of traps. After that, I'd have to maneuver out and find my way through the jungle back to the hideout. I stepped on a log and looked around to see if I could spot anything useful. My head whipped around when I heard something rustle the bushes behind me. I went on the defensive and was ready to hit anything that came out of the shrubs. The rustling got closer as I crouched down and got ready to pounce.

I stood up fully and felt like a complete idiot when I realized the 'attacker' from the bushes was only a squirrel. I sighed and laughed at myself before returning to my semi-recon mission. I figured that if I continued going forward at least a mile and didn't see anything I'd change my course. I continued my trek through the thick weeds in silence. I hoped that I would find the temple today and we could get out of the country and into Australia. Then after my mission in Australia was done I could go home and get on with my life. I leapt over fallen trees and logs and was ready to turn to another direction when I saw that the land was starting to get flat and a temple finally came into my vision. The temple was rather large and of course, the entryway was at the top of a huge flight of stairs. I groaned as I started climbing the stairs and realized this would take a while.

"You couldn't pay me to do this everyday." I muttered to myself when I finally reached the top of the stairs. I turned to look at the view and I could pretty far out. I could see to the edge of the jungle and to the town we were staying in. I took out the flashlight Sitka had given me and turned it on before entering the old, run down temple. Being in the middle of now where, I had no signal for my earpiece and was on my own for this mission. I didn't mind it though; I was usually good at finding things. Even though I had climbed a good thirty feet, I still hadn't reached the top of the structure. I figured that the key would be somewhere near the top of the building. I decided that I would climb my way through the building and work my way down. It was certainly dark in the old temple but at least I had a flashlight and backup batteries. It was also had an eerie silence inside but I ignored it for the time being. I rounded a corner cautiously and clung to the walls. Like in the woods, I whirled around quickly when I heard footsteps behind me when I had stopped moving.

I waited in my location to see if anyone had followed me inside. When no one showed up, I continued walking down the corridor until I saw a natural light source. I sun was shining in brightly though an opening in the ceiling a few yards away from me. I decided to follow the ambient light to see if that would lead me anywhere decent. I clicked the flashlight off once I was inside the section of the temple that was naturally lit. It was a rather large room that was completely empty except for a pedestal in the middle of the room. I walked up slowly and observed the top of the pedestal and my ears perked.

"Well isn't this like an Indiana Jones movie?" I muttered as I looked at the key on the stone slab. I was somewhat surprised to find that it was this easy to find one small key inside such a large temple. So, there was a catch somewhere. I observed the slab and noticed it was a pressure plate and there was no telling what would happen if I took of the counterweight; the key. I searched around the room for a rock or something to use as a makeshift counterweight. I spotted a small one a foot or two away and I picked it up with ease. I knew I would have to do this carefully and rather slowly. It took over ten minutes for me to make the switch but I eventually got they key off without setting off any alarms.

"That's called stealing, you know?" I heard the all too familiar voice fill the room.

"This is called borrowing in my book." I turned around and I raised an eyebrow to Sly. He was leaning against the entryway to the room with a smirk on his face.

"It's only considered borrowing if you return the item." I thought about his reply and agreed.

"Then I guess I'm stealing." He snorted a laugh before continuing.

"You know, there are different terms for this, it just depends on who takes the item in question." I placed the key in my pouch before speaking.

"Do explain." He got up off the frame and leisurely walked towards me.

"I will, now, if a guy like me would have taken that key, people would consider it stealing. But, if a very pretty lady like yourself took it, it'd be something else."

"And what would the outside people call it?" I crossed my arms and again raised an eyebrow.

"Borrowing." He gave a wink and I giggled.

"What are you doing here, I though you said you didn't have a job to pull for a month or so?" by this time he was standing in front of me and kicked a small pebble with his foot.

"Change of plans, actually. Bentley decided that it would be better to go ahead and get our pending jobs out of the way and relax later. However, we're still planning things out so I had nothing to do. I got bored, explored outside, I saw you enter the temple all by your lonesome self and I just had to come in and say hello," he glanced to the now keyless pedestal before setting his gaze on me, "and I see that you got your last piece of the puzzle before the big heist."

"I did. If I can get a place out of Peru by tomorrow I'll be in Australia by Tuesday and if things go right, most of my problems will be gone by Wednesday."

"What are you planning to do with this guy, anyway?" he tilted his head and gave me a sideways glance.

"I want him in jail; forever. If he's in jail he gets to think about why he's there. If he's dead, he gets the cowards way out and doesn't pay for what he did." He nodded before we both went on the alert. We both heard the low rumblings and the pebbles, rocks, and dust on the ground started to move. Rocks from the back of the room started falling from the ceiling and I quickly looked at the pedestal where the key had been. The pebble I had placed there had somehow shifted off the stone and the trap had been triggered. As larger rocks started falling, I felt Sly grab my paw quickly and firmly before bolting for the door. We both ran through the hallways while more rocks started falling and the rumbling got louder.

"Run faster!" he shouted when the walls started crumbling down. He still had me by the wrist as we ran and head the building crumble behind us. The falling rocks and wall pieces somehow pushed a pile of rather large boulders over which caused them to roll behind us. As we ran I couldn't help but think about how clichéd this entire endeavor was. Getting a key out of an ancient temple, only to have the trap go off anyway and had a huge bolder chase us through the place. While I thought of this, I didn't realize that he had suddenly stopped so we wouldn't plunge over the edge of the stone which had ended in a sheer drop off. I ran into him hard enough to cause his to loose his balance and topple over the cliff and since he still had me in his grasp, I went tumbling with him. Our paws had separated as we tumbled but he was still ahead of me a good bit. We both let out grunts, groans, and curses as we rolled down the side of the stone building. I then wondered why I didn't hear him ahead of me anymore and I soon realized why. I continued to roll until I completely rolled off another steep cliff. Instead of hitting the ground, I landed on Sly, who had fallen off a moment before I did. I landed vertically on his chest when my foot snagged the lip of the ledge. He had landed horizontally on the ground and gave a loud groan when I impacted his chest.

"Sorry," I said as I rolled off him to the left and onto the grass. We were both in pain but miraculously nothing was broken.

"Don't worry about it." He huffed while we both tried to regain our breathing. I was momentarily thrown off guard when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and quickly get pulled in his direction. I understood why he did so after my back hit his chest and the boulder that had chased us landed close to where I just was. If he hadn't have moved me, I more than likely would have gotten smashed into a pancake.

"Thanks for that." I muttered after the dust had settled.

"Anytime," we both eventually regained our normal breathing, "Well that certainly was exciting," I realized my back was still pressed against his chest and his arm was still locked securely around my waist, "Want to do it again?" I twisted my head and shot him an annoyed glance.

"I think I'll sit that one out." he laughed briefly before releasing the grip he had on my waist. We both rolled onto our back and sighed.

"Well the temple's smaller. If you have to climb back up there it won't be as bad." I thumped his chest before frantically searching my pouch.

"Don't tell me you dropped it in there." We both sat up while I continued looking though my pouch. We both sighed when I pulled it out of my bag.

"It's good, I've got it." we were both laughing by this point at the thought of going though all of that only to loose the key.

"Good, you scared me for a minute." He placed a paw on the back of my neck and squeeze it reassuringly, "Just do me a favor and don't hurt yourself why you get to this guy's headquarters, got it?" his expression was serious and I nodded.

"Trust me, I'll try." He squeezed my neck again before kissing my temple and standing. He helped me up and we both made the long journey back to our hideouts.

_Alright, that's the last of the flashback chapters and the next chapter will start off where chapter 1 left off._

_**My lungs burned and I was running out of air. I couldn't go back to the grate for more air. Water was still flowing and the top would be overflowed. My shout wasn't that long and it would be a worthless attempt. I lungs were on fire and I was starting to see black spots in my vision. I couldn't believe that I was so close to realizing my goal only have be beaten by water. I was lightheaded and disoriented. I didn't know up from down and I was seeing more black spots. I couldn't help but think of everything I had been through to get to this stage and everything was flashing by inside my brain. I though of everything as I released my breath and the black spots became a blob and took over both my vision and thinking powers. I felt myself hit the ground gently as I slipped out of reality and into my own thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Gunpoint

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

Claimer: I own all or my original characters.

_Ok, I'm finally done with the flashback chapters and finally moved on to the end of chapter one! I'm still hoping I can make this story surpass 11 chapters (fingers crossed) but please read and review and give me you thoughts or comments!_

Chapter 6: Gunpoint

_My lungs burned and I was running out of air. I couldn't go back to the grate for more air. Water was still flowing and the top would be overflowed. My shout wasn't that long and it would be a worthless attempt. I lungs were on fire and I was starting to see black spots in my vision. I couldn't believe that I was so close to realizing my goal only have be beaten by water. I was lightheaded and disoriented. I didn't know up from down and I was seeing more black spots. I couldn't help but think of everything I had been through to get to this stage and everything was flashing by inside my brain. I though of everything as I released my breath and the black spots became a blob and took over both my vision and thinking powers. I felt myself hit the ground gently as I slipped out of reality and into my own thoughts._

My eyes shot open as I felt the pressure on my chest ease up and water rise out of my lungs and into my throat. I rolled onto my side as started to viciously cough up the water I had swallowed. I was still lightheaded and disoriented but I was starting to regain my vision. I gasped in fresh air into my lungs as I rolled onto my stomach and continued coughing. It took me a minute to fully realize where I was but I finally noticed I was still in the basement of Cortex's base of operations. The water had been drained from the now open door and I was still alive. I know I didn't unlock the drain and I highly doubt one of Cortex's goons would have helped. I rolled over so could actually face my savior and thank them and when my gaze met theirs, I was indeed surprised. But then again, Cooper always found a way to save me from certain destruction quite often. He looked at me with an expression of concern etched on his face. I sat up slowly as I still tried to regain my vision and balance before trying to figure out how he had gotten here in the first place. Along with being out of breath, I was also freezing my fur off. The water had been cold and now that I was left in completely soaked clothes only made it worse. I was sitting in one of the small puddles of water that still were still left on the floor and now I was shivering constantly. I returned to the ground when I felt more water rise from my chest in to my nasal cavity. I continued coughing and my sides started to ache from the harsh constrictions on my lungs. I felt Sly's paws firmly, but caringly grab my shoulders and he helped me get to my feet. I wobbled slightly as I regained my balance and my head finally cleared.

"Thanks, again." I couldn't count how many times he had saved my skin from getting shot, stabbed, crushed, or anything else and I was certainly grateful for it.

"What happened to you keeping yourself from getting hurt?" I let out a snort at the though of that.

"I swear, I get stalked by death and I seem to keep running into it, don't I? How did you get in here anyway?" I asked while brushing wet strands of hair from my eyes.

"The door; your sister got the security lock off the door and got it open," I nodded before another thought entered my head; why was he even here?

"And if you're wondering," he continued, "your brother had a feeling that you would get yourself in some sort of trouble and asked me to keep an eye on you." He gave a wink and I rolled my eyes at the though of my brother sending someone to check on me.

"Sitka, the man with the upmost confidence in me." I remarked as I headed for the door I had initially intended to go through.

"Ramona, the exit's this way." He pointed at the door behind us with his cane.

"I know," I said before shaking my body like a dog to let the extra water out of my fur, "I'm not leaving if I'm already here."

"You're kidding, right? You almost drown and you still want to keep going? And even if this was a good idea, you're soaking wet. You couldn't run if your life depended on it."

"Oh come one, give me a break here. I brought a change of clothes in an air tight bag just incase. And if I turn back now, it'll look like I'm weak and can't possible scare anyone who gets in my way."

"That's not the point. What I'm saying is that if this is just the entrance, just imagine what could possibly be down that hallway."

"The rest of my life and my inner insanity is what is down that hallway." I searched through my bag and eventually pulled out the tightly sealed bag of spare clothes I usually carried with me on major jobs like this. Just incase something like this ever happened.

"I don't care if the cure for every illness in the world and a million dollars are down there, you can't go down there alone." He stepped forward a few steps so he was now standing a few inches from me and had a stern and serious look on his face. I sighed and knew I would have to figure out a way to get down there.

"Then just go with me," I offered, "because I'm going either way." He sighed himself and thought for a moment.

"Alright, but you'd better stick right beside me." He pointed a finger at me and let it rest softly on the tip of my nose.

"Deal, but do me a favor and scout ahead or something. I want to get out of these clothes." He nodded before darting though the door and left me to change.

I pulled out the fresh clothes from the tightly closed bag and got ready to change. I looked around to be sure there was no one watching me. I quickly stripped out of the soaking wet clothes before pulling on the dry ones. I changed as quickly as possible so I could get this over with and finally go home. After I placed the wet clothes in my bag, I checked to make sure I everything inside. I was relieved when I saw that all the crystals, gems, relics, and keys were in place and I could move forward. I ran forward and through the door and quickly met back up with Sly who was waiting behind a door. I peered around him and into the seemingly empty room. I cringed at the sight of the room after I realized what it held. After being taken here as a child and used as a test subject, this was one of the many rooms where these experiments took place. I placed my back against the wall before shutting my eyes tightly and tried to get the thoughts of all the painful hours spent in miniature hell holes like the one in front of me. I opened my eyes after feeling one of Sly's paws rest on my shoulder. I shook my head to clear it before we continued forward. We cautiously stepped into the room and looked for a way to get through to the generator room.

It was dark, cold, and rather dusty inside and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. We stepped quietly and made virtuously no noise except for our breathing. I jumped at the sound of a door opening and I felt myself get pulled underneath a table. I had my back pressed against Sly's chest as we quietly watched two pairs of legs pass by our table. It was obvious there was a male and a female inside and they stayed silent as the passed by slowly. The woman paced back and forth by our hiding area and I feared they had found out location. However I was relieved when both unknown people walked out of the room. We both released out breaths before crawling out from the dust table. We quickly made out way through the door, keeping low to the ground and sticking to the shadows. I gave a quick smile when I realized that I was standing inside the generator room. I eyed the generator to my left, which was perched at the top of a few stairs. The rest of the room was almost empty with the exception of a lunch table and a few chairs.

"That's it. All I have to do is get this stuff in the proper place and everything should start shutting down." I whispered to the thief behind me.

"Alright, I'll let you handle that and I'll keep watch down on the other end." I thanked him before starting to make my way towards the hunk of metal. I stopped short when I felt his cane quickly latch around a belt loop.

"And try to stay out of trouble." I nodded and I was released. I crept up the three small stairs and to the generator. I quietly over looked the black blob and unlatched the entrance valve. It was filled with different types of holes to place the crystals and other things in. I blew the dust away from slits before making for my pouch. I stopped when I heard Sly yell at me to turn around. I looked in his direction and saw the swarms of security guards entering the room and already trying to beat him down. I tried to stand to lend some soft of help but stopped when I felt my hair get pulled and my head slam into the side of the generator. I screeched a curse and wondered why I could never enter this place without getting almost killed or attacked every ten minutes. I was pulled again by the hair and thrown roughly down the three stairs before receiving a kick to the side. I tried to twist and go for my attackers legs but was stopped by a swift kick to the mouth. I felt the blood trickle down my mouth before having a heel press into my back. I was kicked one more time before yanked up by the scruff of my neck and thrown onto the stairs. I quickly spat out the blood and broken tooth from my mouth before I was rolled onto my back so I could look at my attacker. As I was being rolled over, I heard the click of the safety being release from a gun and my fears were realized when I saw that I had the barrel of one pointing directly at my face. The gun wasn't two feet from the center of my head and I slowly moved my eyes from the end of the gun, up the arm of the bearer, and to the face of the woman. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang agape as I immediately recognized the woman. I finally found my voice as I said the name of the gun barer.

"…Mom…?"


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

Claimer: I own all of my original characters.

_This is probably the last chapter I'll post for a few days, I'm freakishly sick right now and really didn't feel like typing this chapter up tonight but I did anyway. So, if there are any major spell errors or sentence fails, I apologize. Fever and cold medicine are not things to take while writing a story. But, please read and review and let me know what you think._

Chapter 7: Betrayal

"…Mom…?" I asked slowly as my gaze locked onto hers. She was still pointing the end of a pistol at the center of my forehead. I didn't dare move; my mother was a retired police officer and her aim was impeccable and I knew that she'd only need to fire once and I'd be dead faster than I could fall asleep. The middle aged fox stared me down intently and I stared back. It was somewhat frightening that she was the mirror image of both Carmelita and Charlotte but that didn't matter at the moment. She had a scowl on her face and her eyes could pierce through ice. My head was racing and trying to figure out why my mother had me at gunpoint in the compound of my arch enemy. She lowered the gun slightly down so it rested in line with my chest before speaking.

"Ramona, you look a little surprised." She gave a completely fake smile before scowling again.

"W-what are you doing here and why do you have that?" I motioned to the gun with my nose and she smiled again.

"You silly, you haven't figured it out yet, have you?" she used a childlike voice with me and I briefly thought back to my childhood.

"Figured what out? That you're insane and finally snapped?" she shook her head and circled around me, the gun was still at my chest. He shoes clicked loudly on the hard floors.

"Oh no, sweetie, you suspected that years ago. No, you haven't figured out what's happening here, right now and why." My eyebrows furred and I tried to think.

"I-I don't get it. You have nothing to do with this; it's about Cortex and Dad." I twisted around on the floor so I could still keep eye contact while she still circled me.

"Exactly, now think about it for a minute. Why would Cortex want your father dead? Why would he kill him knowing that two of his children were in the house with him? Why do you think it happened so soon after we were legally divorced? Come on, Ramona, you're a smart young woman. Think long and hard about it." She cocked her head to the side and stopped walking but still had her trusty pistol pointing at me. I still didn't know what she was getting at and my mind was racing, "It wasn't that long ago, sweetheart. You were seven maybe eight, and now you're what, twenty-three? Sixteen years is a long time to think of a motive. But you've only though of the man who did the killing and not the people who planned it," her voice was soft and I knew she was mocking and taunting me.

"I don't know! I don't know what you have to do with it or who planned the murder!" she scoffed and moved the gun back to my head.

"Figures," she spat, "you're too blind sighted to see what really happened. There was a motive behind the murder, dead." My mouth searched for words but nothing came out, "Many of your siblings are in law enforcement, Ramona! Many of them have investigated murder cases, give me some motives they discovered!" she stopped on my tail with her heel and I screeched.

"Greed," I barked after her foot was off my tail, "jealously, hate, a new lover, curiosity, fear!" I rambled out possible motives that I had known about and tried to apply them to my current situation.

"Very good, Ramona!" she almost sang, "You actually named a few of them that apply here. I'll give you a hint, money. Everything is fueled by money." Then it hit me, I figured out why she was here.

"It was you! It was always you! You wanted him dead so you could collect his insurance money and run off with your new boyfriend after the divorce! You hired Cortex to kill him so you wouldn't get the heat of the investigation!"

"That's only half right, honey," she started circling again as she told her plan, "I wanted him dead while we were still married! If, and when, we divorced I got nothing! The divorce was finalized before it could be done however."

"Then why did you still have him killed? You wouldn't have gotten it either way!" she shook her head again.

"Oh no, I killed him so both his insurance and will money would be put into play. However, just before the divorce was finalized, he no longer made me the beneficiary, he changed it. Changed it so all his wealth would go to his twelve young children after they became old enough to get it. You and some of your siblings are old enough to collect everything." I was speechless; she was a cold blooded killer who I called my mother.

"But, in everyone's will, if you or any other of your brothers or sisters die, all the money is split between everyone evenly. But I get everything in the event you your death!" she hissed before removing the safety from the gun and made sure her bullet would kill me instantly. My heart was racing and I knew that if I didn't do something fast, I'd be dead faster than I could spell my name.

"If we all turn up dead," I stated, "you'll be the prime suspect." She laughed softly.

"Nope, I've carefully planned this out, little lady. If there wasn't a pattern or no witnesses, no one could say other wise. So, if I shoot you, drown another, hit run one, food poison a few, a blind date gone wrong, and a few stabbings for some spice and paid off 'friends' for an alibi, no one will ever suspect the dear, middle aged retired Interpol officer who lost and ex-husband and her children in so many tragic ways." He voice was thick with venom and I was terrified.

"You're really going to kill your own kids for insurance money so you and your husband can live the highlife?"

"If you had almost one million dollars waiting for you at the other end of the tunnel wouldn't you take it? Even if a few sacrifices had to be made?"

"No! You're vile and cruel! And everything you do is pathetic!" at this point I didn't really care what I said at this point since I knew I'd be dead in any minute. She frowned viciously and I received another well placed kick to the face.

"And you are a meddling, nosy little wench," she shook her arm and regained her grip on the gun. Her finger slid over the trigger before she muttered a few final words, "And do tell your father that I said 'hello'." She sneered again and got ready to pull the trigger. I shut my eyes and waited for everything to end. They shot open however when I heard the all too familiar and for once amazing sound of, "Freeze!" the police had stormed the castle and were now flooding into the room. Both of our heads turned and I saw Carmelita come rushing in. I do believe that this was the first and probably the only time I will be happy to see the police storm in while I was on a mission. My mother held my in place by once again stamping her foot over my tail. I looked to my twin and could see the devastation on her face when she realized I was at gunpoint by our mother. Ever since we were kids, she adored my mother and always saw her as a role model.

"Put the gun down and put your hands up!" she shouted at my mother.

"Sweetie," my mother said softly, "there's no need to yell." Carmelita shook her head and repeated her demands. Her own shock pistol was pointed at my mother while I was still in danger of being shot myself.

I noticed another officer creeping up behind my mother so he could put her in cuffs, or at least I assumed that's what he was doing. I quickly glanced to my right and noticed Sly was there, lurking in the shadows and ready to pounce. I actually forgotten he was here while I tried to figure out my mother's plans.

"Either put the gun down and yours hands up or we'll have to use lethal force!" my sister shouted one last time. My mother scoffed again before shrieking as two officers grabbed her from behind. Everything was going smoothly until she was grabbed. He shock had forced her finger to press on the trigger and fire a bullet. Thankfully, her arms had moved away from my head, but to my chest. I felt the bulled enter the left side of my chest and I knew it was dangerously close to my heart. I growled and shrieked in pain and clawed at the floor while I watched blood pour from my chest and turn my pastel yellow shirt into a sea of crimson. I felt like I had been hit with a sledge hammer and then set on fire after the bullet had entered my chest. I heard a man yell 'no!' after I had been wounded and I knew I was loosing too much blood. Even if it hadn't entered my heart, the bullet had to have hit a major blood vessel and I would die from blood loss.

By the time I felt someone lift me up off the ground and start to run with me to the exit, my entire top half of my body was covered with blood and I could feel my fingertips turn numb and cold. I was loosing too much blood to fully understand what was going on; everything things was fuzzy and I heard muffled yelling. I glanced up and realized that Sly was the one carrying me away. I heard him yell at me to keep my eyes open but my eyelids were heavy and there was nothing else I wanted to do but close my eyes and rest. He shook me constantly to keep me awake but I was still pouring blood and things were getting too fuzzy. I no longer could see what was what or what voice went with what person, so I closed my eyes anyway. For the second time that night, I let darkness take over me only this time, I didn't think I'd ever see the break of light again.


	8. Chapter 8: A Closer Bond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_And I'm sorry for this long update period, but I finally got this chapter finished and decided to post it while I still could. A friend of mine let me use their computer to post this since my laptop has a virus (sad face). So, in order to fix my computer, I have to send my laptop halfway across the state and I won't get it back for…a week or two…maybe? So this will be the last update for a **long** time but I promise I will post more often once my computer is fixed and I can get everything straightened out. But until then, please read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter and any suggestions and review if you want. (: I'm also in the process of thinking up a possible oneshot somehow based on The Phantom of the Opera. I've always loved that piece of work and I started getting ideas while typing this and listening to the soundtrack. So if you have any suggestions for that, please let me know and I'll credit you if I use them! _

Chapter 8: A Closer Bond

The feeling of warmth and security surrounded me as I started to come out of my haze and back into reality. My eyes slowly fluttered open but I still saw darkness, only it was softer. Small beeps filled my ears and I felt the steady stream of oxygen enter my nostrils through a tube. My chest had a dull ache along with my teeth, jaw, and sides. My eyes finally adjusted and I knew I had to be in a hospital room when I started putting things together. Both of my paws had an IV shoved in them and I could tell one was pumping blood to me and I guessed the other one was either a pain reliever or an antibiotic. I was lying on my back in a hospital bed, covered in blankets, and alive. After I pulled my hospital gown down slightly, I glanced briefly to my chest and noticed a large bandage was over my wound and a red stain rested in the center of the cloth. I replaced the gown when I realized there was someone in the room with me. Whoever it was, was sitting in the chair a few feet from my bed and was letting out soft snores. I turned on my side to see who it was but was quickly returned to my original position when a burst of pain shot through my chest. I let out a loud gasp and groan and my breathing became labored due to the pain and I decided that moving wasn't the best idea. I realized my outcry of pain had caused the other person in the room to come to when the snoring stopped.

"Looks like you finally decided to join the living." I heard Sly's exhausted voice to my right and was put at ease.

"I don't feel like it, I can tell you that." I muttered to the raccoon. My chest was throbbing with pain and I placed my paw over the bandage and felt for my pulse, "Did they get the bullet out?" I questioned when I fully remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Sure did, hold on just a second," he stood up from his chair and stretched towards the table at the foot of the bed. He pulled out a folder and some sort of box. He flopped back down in the chair and shuffled through the folder and eventually pulled out a sheet. After placing the sheet on the box-looking device, he flicked a switch on the side and I recognized it as a portable x-ray light. He handed me the device after pulling his chair closer to my bed while I held the x-ray into my lap.

"That little speck, right there," he placed a finger on the screen, "is the bullet. And you see how it's between those two little tube looking things? One of those is the aorta and I can never remember what the other one's called, but that's the other major blood vessel. But it missed any critical vessels but it did hit a medium sized one to the right of the heart and that's what caused the profuse bleeding. The doctor said that you lost somewhere around…five pints, maybe? And if I remember correctly," he paused briefly before yawning, "Women your size only have about nine pints of blood total so you lost over half of what you have in your body. The doctor had to pump two pints into you before he could take out the bullet so you've been out for, like, twenty hours, if I'm doing my math right." He yawned again before talking some more, "They've got you hooked up to your fourth pint now and they said you should be alright after the fifth one. Speaking of which are you feeling alright?"

"About as alright as I can, given the circumstances." I snorted before flicking the light off, "Do you think tonight could have gone any worse? I almost drown and then shot by my own mother, what's next? What possibly could happen next that would just frost the cake?" he moved the x-ray from my lap and grabbed my paw while resting his elbows on the side bars of the bed.

"You heal, you get out of the hospital, you get to go home, everything will smooth out, and you live happily ever after." I sighed and wished things could be that simple and I was that lucky.

"What happened Sitka and Charlotte?" I asked after realizing I hadn't seen them since I had left for the job.

"At the Police station somewhere in the country with Carmelita. They worked out a deal with your sister that they wouldn't be arrested, you included, if they could shed some light on your shooting. They've got your mother in custody and stacked a bucked load of charges against her." He felt my fingers against his lips before glancing to the bags connected to the tubes. I glanced to his face after feeling a lump beneath my fingers. I shifted my paw away from his face a frown when I noticed he had a busted lip and a blackened eye.

"Please don't tell me you got that in all the commotion." I almost wined when I remembered he had been fighting off random guards while I was dealing with my mom.

"I have these more than you'd think; it's not that big of a deal." I grunted and shivered when fluid started pumping in through the IV in my left paw. Whatever was in the bag, was really cold and was really strong.

"What's in this thing anyway?" I mumbled after realizing it was some sort of pain killer and I was already getting stupid. Besides many other things I couldn't stand or handle, it was definitely medicines. Even if I took something as simple as cold medicine, I was rolling on the floor in a random laughing fit and there was no telling what this stuff would do.

"Morphine, I think." Morphine was one of the strongest pain killers out there and I knew that there was no way this would end smoothly. I stared silently until enough morphine was in my system and I started laughing and snorting. I had rolled onto my side and my laughing was muffled, but was still a little loud. Sly chuckled as well before scooting his chair closer.

"You're one of this funny drunks and medicine takers, aren't you?" I nodded as best as I could before my laughing stopped and I started to get tired and ready to go to sleep. My vision started to get blurry again and my eyelids started getting heavy just after one of us had pulled up the blankets; I was in too much of a haze to remember completely which one of us moved the blankets. My eyes closed when I felt him press his lips against my forehead and his paws wrap around one of mine before the medicine finally took full effect and I drifted off into a dreamful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Morphine on a Monday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, since I'm still at my friends' house and I usually have two or three chapters typed up in advance (like this one) I can post chapter 9. But this time this really is the last chapter I can post until I get my laptop repaired. So, until then, please read and review and let me know what you think on this story and whether or not I should do a Phantom of the Opera based oneshot._

Chapter 9: Morphine on a Monday

I had been released for the hospital for only a few hours and already I had someone irritated towards me. Granted, it wasn't completely my fault. Before I left the hospital and got on the plane back to Paris, the doctors had given me a decent amount of morphine so I could sleep through the plane ride without much pain. And that part went smoothly, but when I finally got back to my apartment, the sleepiness wore off and the uncontrollable, laughing Ramona came out into the world. I sat on one end of my couch while my brother sat on the other end. He was sitting very quietly and clearly agitated while I, on the other hand, was sitting like an Indian and giggling and there was no stopping me. Ever since the sleep had worn off, Sitka had been in charge of me, making sure I didn't hurt myself even more than I already was, but he had trouble getting me to keep quiet.

"Sitka," I gasped between laughs, "do you want to hear a joke?" he shot me a sideways glance and gave a short huff.

"If it'll shut you up," he mumbled into his paw, "Alright, what is it?"

"Ok, ok, ok," I paused so I could catch my breath, "What do you call…ground beef?" I stared intently and waited for him to guess. But instead, his eyebrows knitted together and he gave me a look that told me I was an idiot.

"What?" he asked after a minute of thinking. I stopped laughing and thought myself and realized I messed up.

"No, wait, I said it wrong. Hold on I'll think of it." I stopped and tried to remember how the joke went while Sitka attended to the soft tapping on the glass door.

I didn't pay attention to who was as the door since I was so determined to figure out the punch line of my joke. Normally, I would never find these types of jokes funny, but if I was on any type of medicine I was a laughing moron and would find anything funny. I slumped to the end of the couch and was determined to figure out my thoughts. The positive thing about being on such a powerful pain killer, I didn't have any pain from my gunshot wound or cracked tooth but instead I didn't give a cat's rat about anything. Another positive thing was that I didn't have to do anything until I healed and I didn't even need to get dressed in normal street clothes. I could lounge around in my pajamas for as long as I wanted and not get scolded at for being lazy.

"Ramona," my brother called out from the door. I shot up and started silently to see what he wanted, "Did you figure out your joke yet?" I realized he wasn't alone, but Sly had gotten back to Paris before we had and was on his usual routine of dropping by unexpectedly. As far as I knew, my siblings didn't know he would stop by at leas three or four times a week and only thought he was stopping by to make sure we had arrived back.

"No," I said softly, "but I'm still thinking." I flopped on the couch again and kept thinking while the two male raccoons in my apartment carried on a conversation. I shot up a moment later and was almost ecstatic when I remembered the correct punch line of my joke.

"Wait I remembered it!" I shouted and started giggling again, "Are you ready for this? What do you call a cow with no legs?" Sitka's face dropped and very dull said, "Ground beef." I stopped laughing and my face went serious.

"How'd you know and why aren't you laughing at it?" I didn't know why he wasn't laughing at my joke and had no idea how he knew the answer and was almost hurt at his lack of enthusiasm.

"You just told me and it's not funny." I snorted in disbelief before quickly pointing a finger a Sly, who was laughing quietly.

"Then why is he laughing?" Sitka turned to the thief before letting a paw slide down his face in frustration.

"Don't encourage her." he grumbled. I started laughing again and started falling forwards on the couch as my laughs got stronger. During my roaring fit, I could have sworn I heard Sitka ask my rival to watch over me for a few hours while he got a break; or something to that effect. My suspicious were confirmed when I heard my front door open and close swiftly. By now, I wasn't laughing but wheezing and squeaking out laughs and my forehead was touching the cushions of my couch. I felt the other end dip down suddenly and I finally brought my head back up only to see Sly giving me a sideways glance of curiosity.

"What could you possibly be laughing at?" he was chuckling himself and I was still heaving in air.

"I started out laughing at the joke," I was still giggling loudly while I continued, "but then I though about when you get laughing so hard you start wheezing and then you can't breath or do anything but flap your arms around while trying to get a word in," I rambled on but stopped briefly to breathe, "so while your wheezing and your arms are all crazy you look like a really happy walrus and its really hard to stop laughing like that." I went back into a laughing fit and falling forward. My head was stopped by falling on his arm and he snorted himself.

"Your brother wasn't kidding when he said you didn't take medication well." I sat up quickly and focused on the side of his face. I ran my palm over the side of his face and realized how fuzzy his fur was.

"Are you having fun?" he turned his head and that just made it more difficult to pet his fur.

"Do you know how fuzzy you are? It's like petting one of those kitties you find on the side of the street in a box." He started to say something but stopped in thought.

"Ramona, those cats are usually owned by drug dealers? You're saying I have the fur of a drug cat?" I stopped petting and gave him a confused look.

"What's a drug cat?" I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying and was mainly paying attention to the softness of his fur.

"Never mind." He chuckled softly. I yawned deeply and the medicine was starting to wear off when the dull ache in my chest was starting to form, "Why don't you take a nap? You're looking really tired." I nodded in agreement.

"I don't have any energy." I mumbled softly and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you out here." He stood and eventually I was lying sideways on the couch and quickly drifting off to sleep.

I was sleeping soundly until I was being rocked awake and I quickly found out it was my brother. He was pushing and pulling on my shoulder in an attempt to get me up. I growled to let him know I wasn't about to get up but he was persistent. I eventually whirled around and my fist impacted with his chest but was quickly brought down my own wound burning. He helped me sit up slowly before handing me two different colored pills. One was and antibiotic to keep me from getting an infection and the other was a milder pain killer. Even if it was a smaller dose of what I had earlier, it would only be a few minutes before I was a laughing fit again.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked after I had downed the pills and was halfway slumped on the armrest.

"I'll feel better after this whole thing is over and done with." I grumbled and another pang of burning ripped through my chest and up my neck.

"Let me stop you right there," he said sternly, "I don't want you to even think of that until you are completely healed. Understand? You're not going to risk getting hurt even more than you already are."

"I'm going to wait a couple of weeks before trying anything-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"You're going to wait more than a couple of weeks; you're not going out for a few months."

"I don't need to wait a few months, Sitka." I started to protest against his decisions but the look he gave me quickly shut me up.

"All I'm saying is that you need to be careful, alright?" I nodded and he ruffled the hair on my head before placing the pill bottles somewhere in the kitchen. I slumped against the armrest again and I could already feel the medicine start to take effect. I was getting ready to start going into another laughing fit when I heard Sitka sneeze violently somewhere in the kitchen.

"What'd you do!" I shouted over to him. He wiped his nose on his wrist and laughed at himself.

"Soda bubbles went up my nose." He said simply. And with that comment, I went into a laughing fit, "Now what are you laughing at?"

"You said 'bubbles'!" I started laughing even harder and I heard my brother groan in the kitchen. I knew my constant laughter would get on his nerves eventually, but at the moment I didn't care.


	10. Chapter 10: Partner in Crime and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

Claimer: I own all of my original characters.

_Alright, my laptop of fixed! **happy face** so now that it's fixed I can write and update my stories. I am wrapping up this story and this is the last chapter. The good news is that now that I have this story finished up I have a new one in the works. For a quick little summary, it's a complete branch off from this story. It's from Sly's point of view and is based on Phantom of the Opera. (I know I said that would be a oneshot but I developed it into an entire story.) In a nutshell, about half of the story is like P.O.T.H. and the other half is my own idea. And I'm sorry if the end of this story feels rushed, but I just **really** want to get this story over with and on to a storyline because I feel like people are getting bored/tired of this story line and I feel like I need to spice it up. So please read and review and let me know what you think or this and the small snippet I'm leaving of my next story._

Chapter 10: Partner in Crime and Revenge

"Give me just a minute and I'll have this door open in a second." My brother muttered as he attempted to pry a door open with a crowbar. My shoulder was against the wall and I was not in the mood to take a long time to get this done. I had finally recovered from my gunshot wound, gotten back down to the Australian islands, and I had persuaded my brother to let me go out and finish what I had started with a few months ago. He only let me go out on one condition, he would do most of the work and I would keep my mouth shut. He pulled back on the crowbar and nothing happened while my face dropped and I let out a small groan. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother but the guy wasn't very light on his feet or very good at opening doors. I hit my head against the wall as this battle between Sitka and the door continued. After my last adventures in Cortex's main castle, I was a little wary of what would happen next. As much as I hated to admit it, I did feel safer with my brother with me on this heist and I could only hope that nothing bad would happen on this adventure.

"Sitka," I said after waiting what felt like an eternity, "can I see that for a minute? I'll see if I can open that." I pointed at the crowbar and he hesitantly handed me the bar.

"Don't hurt yourself; you're still not fully healed." He warned as he took a step back so I could take a crack at opening the door.

"I'll be fine. Look, I'll show you and easy way to open doors like this." He nodded and watched as I held the crowbar. I threw the bar to the side and simply pushed on the door and it opened with ease instead of pulling, "It's a push door Sitka."

"Show off," he muttered and I followed him through the door. He led the way through the corridors silently and we slowly tiptoed through the building. I kept my paw securely on the pouch that held the gems and crystals. After I was shot, there was a slight problem finding where the bag went. It was thrown from my possession after my mom slammed my head against the iron generator and Carmelita found it somewhere on the other side of the room. Thankfully she released them back to my brother and didn't keep them. I guess that she had a change of heart after having to arrest our mother or maybe she didn't want to do the paperwork. Either way, I got my stuff back.

Sitka stopped at a corner and peered around. Since I was the one who usually did jobs like this, I hated not seeing what was going on. I followed him after he snuck around the corner and I could feel my adrenaline pumping when I saw a few familiar things from the last time I was here. We stopped dead in our tracks and quickly stuck to the walls after hearing voices start to come into the hallway we were in. Our backs were pressed completely against wall and my breath was shaky when everything started getting louder. Even if we were in the shadows, my brother pulled us into a doorway to be sure we weren't caught. He kept his body pressed against the door and I looked around the room. It was nothing more than a supply closer filled with mops and a few brooms.

"Sitka," I whispered quickly. He quickly shushed me and I allowed myself to roll my eyes. I had noticed a door on the opposite side of the room and was trying to get his attention to look at it, but he was just as stubborn as I was and decided to ignore me. I quietly snuck over to the door and peered through the small peep hole in the metal. My heart could have pounded out of my chest when I saw that just on the other side of this door was the generator we were searching for. I stepped away from the door and tried again to get my brothers' attention.

"Sitka!" I whispered as harshly as I could. He waved me away and I could tell my temper was starting to flair, "Sitka!" I hissed out his name but only to be brushed away again. I looked around to find something to throw at him. My eyes locked on to a rather old tennis ball and I wasted no time chucking it as his head. It impacted his head with a thud and I watch him whirl around.

"What?" he hissed back after checking the door one more time. I didn't say anything but pointed at eh door I was standing next to. I stepped over the cleaning supplies and finally made his way to the opposite facing door.

"This had better be good." He mumbled before looking through the peep hole, "Is that the generator?" I nodded and he looked at the hinges.

"It opens from the other side but there has to be someway to get the stupid thing open." I muttered before running my fingertips along the edge of the door. I felt around for a key or switch of some kind and he did the same for the side he was standing on.

"Here it is, check the door and make sure there's no one on the other side." He ordered and I did what I was told. I stood on my toes so I could look through the small hole and I was relieved when I didn't see anyone. I gave a nod to my brother and her flipped the switch and we smiled when the door swung open. I followed him out of the supply closet and into the generator room.

"I'll spot, but get this done quickly without getting caught." I nodded and quickly scampered up the few concrete stairs to the generator. I searched my bag for the two keys I had to steal and opened the locks. I quickly opened the latch and started at the complex set of holes where I needed to insert the gems and crystals and everything else in.

"Alright Charlotte, what order do I put these things in?" I said into the earpiece. Charlotte was waiting in the car since she was never good at doing heists like this.

"Crystals on the top, gems next, then the shards, and finally the relics. After they're all in, close the hatch and lip the switch on the front. After that, run as fast as you can! You won't have that much time before the tokens you inserted override the system and it explodes!"

"Got it," I replied as I searched through my bag and pulled out the needed crystals. I quickly but carefully placed the heavy, lavender colored crystals in their correct slots. After all twenty-five were in, I went for the brightly colored gems. Five of the gems were colored and since they were more powerful than the clear ones, they went in first. After all thirty of the gems were in, the colored shards were placed in as well. The only thing left were the relics. The gold ones were put in first, and then followed by the sapphire one and finally the platinum ones. I shut and locked the hatch back so if any goons figured out what we were doing, they couldn't get the door open before it blew up. I slipped the keys in my pouch and pulled the switch on the front of the machine before bolting. I followed my brother as we ran as fast as we could before everything started going up in flames.

"Move, move, move!" Sitka shouted when we heard the generator explode and a ball of fire could be heard forming. He grabbed me by my wrist and we ran as fast as our legs would carry us. I could feel the heat start catching up behind us and my heart started pounding. We made a sharp turn to the right and came face to face with the only exit. He started to try and open the door and this time I could just stand around.

"Push Sitka! Push! All of the doors in here are push!" he shot me a brief annoyed look before pushing the door open forcefully. We bolted and in a few minutes, we were outside and quickly ducked to the ground and covered out heads. We were a good thirty feet from the building that was now exploding from the inside out. Even if we were shoulder to shoulder, it felt the heat become extreme and we both started to curl into a ball to avoid any type of burns. We lifted out heads and turned to look at the now burning building and I felt a small pang of pride.

I had worked for almost ten years to get to this point and now it was all over. Now, we could all get on with our lives and steal things other than gems, crystals, or relics. More explosions went off neat the top of the building and even if it was on fire, we couldn't help but give each other a high five. We decided to leave before all of the woods caught on fire and we wouldn't be able to make it out. We ran until we reached my car and I jumped in the backseat behind my sister while Sitka got in the drivers seat. He quickly sped away and by the time we got to the other end of the island, we all sighed and leaned back in our seats. All three of us knew that this was over, and things would look up from here.

I hummed quietly to myself as I took the boxes from the hallway and put them inside my apartment. We had gotten back to Paris a few hours ago and I was moving all of my stuff back into my apartment. After I had everything inside, I had planned on staying in Paris and not doing any kind of jobs for a few months. Since the incident with Cortex was over, I hadn't been as stress as I had been lately and I could finally relax. Since it was getting late, I had made the decision to just bring my stuff inside and get everything arranged tomorrow. I grunted as I lifted the last and very heavy box inside my apartment and locked the front door. The only thing I would do tonight would be to lock the two keys inside my now empty safe, and never look at them again. I strolled into my room and carefully looked at the floor. After I had gotten my safe back from the police a year ago, I had made a secret compartment in the floor of my bedroom. I sunk to the floor and pulled the floorboards up with ease and saw the safe sitting there. I pulled it up with a little effort and unlocked the complex lock on the front. I removed the keys from my pouch and placed them softly inside the safe. I felt a sense of accomplishment as I shut the door to the safe and placed it back inside its hiding spot.

"You know, that has to be one of the most strangest hiding spots I've ever seen you use." I heard Sly's voice at my doorway and I couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"Do you ever knock?" I asked while standing. He chuckled after I had closed the hatch on my hiding spot.

"It's more fun to use the element of surprise. Keeps you on your toes." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm after walking to where he was standing.

"Of course you do." I snorted a laugh and leaned my back against the other side of the door frame. Out conversation was abruptly ended when a large crash was heard from my living room. We both snapped our heads in that direction and I watched as Sly started to make his was towards the sound of the crash. I followed in suit and groaned when I saw the sight before us.

"Oh no," I walked pass the glass of my sliding door, which was only half shattered, and picked up a rock. I looked to the in tact part of the window and looked at the large blue letters written on the window.

'_You will pay!'_ was written on the window followed by a lowercase by N surrounded by a matching blue circle.

"You know who did this?" Sly's voice asked from behind me.

"Cortex's niece, Nina." I muttered as I groaned again and slumped to the floor, "Guess what's not over." I muttered before shutting my eyes and thinking of what we would do next.

_And again I'm sorry if this feels rushed but I combined two chapters in one since I wanted to get this story finished. I got the feeling that people were starting to get tired of this idea so I wanted to finish it. So, since this chapter is rushed, I've added a sneak peak to chapter one my next story as a makeup._

_ I watched in fascination as the mask of the mysterious man was swiftly ripped away and the crowd started screaming in horror at the man's face. It was so distorted and disfigured, it was hardly recognized as a face. I kept watching as the Phantom quickly grabbed the horrified Ramona by her waist and but the rope to the chandelier before kicking a lever which released a trap door. I watched as Ramona and the Phantom dropped twenty feet through the trap door and through a hole in the stage and quickly disappeared. I heard her scream before the sounds of a crashing glass smashed against the floor and the form and sounds of the young woman disappeared from the opera house permanently._


End file.
